Playing For Keeps
by topaz addiction
Summary: ONE SHOT FOR CHAPTER 30 OF AFTER JACOB'S FIRST LOVE - Things between Embry Call and Leah Clearwater heat up. All questions answered in regards to the progress of their relationship here! ExL, MA for explicitly adult themes and language.


**_This is a one-shot that goes along with "After Jacob's First Love" - This is chapter 30 through Embry/Leah's Eyes_**

Yes, yes, yes, I have broken all boundaries and destroyed all previous conceptions of Leah Clearwater.

Yes, it's true, Leah and Embry are head-over-heels for each other. (That - however - does not mean they've imprinted on each other mind you)

I was inspired to finish it tonight because I saw Kings of Leon in Toronto and they played an amazing 'Sex on Fire' and that was reflected in this... download the song... you'll see how it inspired me.

AAANNNDDD Since this is just a one shot (a really fucking long one) I have made a smaller playlist that encompasses the relationship of LeahxEmbry

1. Lips of an Angel - Hinder

2. Halo - Beyonce

3. Love Remains the Same - Gavin Rossdale

4. Bad Things - Jace Everett

5. Jai Ho! (You are my Destiny) - A.R. Rahman & The Pussycat Dolls

6. This is for Keeps - The Spill Canvas

7. I Was Made for You - She & Him

8. Sex on Fire - Kings of Leon

9. Feeling This - Blink 182

10. You Found Me - The Fray

OH! And I don't own Twilight and it's ingeniousness - Stephenie M. does.

However, I do own the relationship of LxE and the amazing amazing amazing fantastical Holly Juturna

Enjoy ! - And please keep checking for updates on After Jacob's First Love, more to come with their rampage to Vancouver, sit tight!

* * *

**Playing For Keeps **

EMBRY POV (I know I don't usually write in this particular person, but I couldn't do it any other way)

I was quite relieved when the first sight of dawn arrived – well, not dawn, but perhaps first light? You could never be sure in La Push. The day the sun came up at around 4:30 am was a good one and also a very rare occurrence. I could hear Quil sigh the same sigh of relief as me; he never lasted as long as anyone else on patrol. That guy could sleep through the apocalypse and would be completely content that no one woke him up to tell him it was the end of the world; if he was asleep, he was happy. I often found myself wishing I were Quil; the carefree nature of his being was fucking enviable. The fact he had someone to go home to was also enviable – even though she was only four years old. To have someone waiting for me when I got home after a long night was something I had always wanted, even if it came in the form of an infant. All I wanted was someone who could plaster that goofy grin on my face every time I laid eyes on them, and I was getting restless waiting for that one person.

We met in the clearing, as per usual, to give Sam an update but, as per usual, there was nothing out of the ordinary; besides the fact we were being followed by two bloodsuckers. Once Sam dismissed us and Paul and Jared took over the shift we took off in our separate ways to attempt a few hours of sleep before school. Lucky bastards didn't have school to worry about so they rarely ran the nightshift and the bloodsuckers, well, I envied them because they could just keep on going without having to deal with the major exhaustion that came along with running through the forest for the entire night. My nose was just as relieved as I was to get away from those monsters, it felt as if it were on the verge of bleeding due to the stench, wouldn't they ever consider showering? I was greeted by the large oak manor that I called home, dark and mysterious, just like it always had been. I knew Mom didn't mind if I used the door when I came in but I jumped through the window anyway.

7:30 came far to soon for my liking but I was lured out of bed by a massive heap of buttermilk pancakes that Mom had prepared for breakfast. The kitchen was brightly lit, blasting it with colour and warmth that was invisible when I had arrived home that morning. She had poured a giant glass of milk, along with a cup of coffee prepared to perfection. She had even gone so far as to heat the syrup up for me in a measuring glass. I often felt bad for the amount of food I consumed on a daily basis but Mom would never forget to remind me that it was okay. After polishing off two-dozen pancakes, I quickly showered and dressed before heading off to school. Mom had packed three lunches (as per usual) and gave me a kiss on the cheek before I headed out the door. I was thankful that one person was able to put a smile on my face with her affection.

I picked up Quil on my way, avoiding Jake all together. I figured he was staying at Holly's, not able to imagine him leaving her alone. Arriving at school at the regular time I kicked Quil awake, not bothering to lock the jeep behind me; no one would fucking think about touching it if they knew what was good for them. I walked in through the doors at the side of the parking lot and continued my way through the hallway, not paying attention to the faces around me until one smile lit up my entire world.

_Leah Clearwater_, I thought to myself. The name still felt odd in my head as I felt a pleasurable shiver run down my spine. It was hard to believe that the girl we had grown up with, and found incredibly irritating all those years, was the only girl that could come close to plastering that goofy grin on my face. She was wearing a white, long-sleeved, extremely low cut (to the point where it was almost distracting – wait, fuck that – _very _distracting) shirt and a pair of worn, but tight, jeans. Holly was definitely rubbing off on her. Her hair was left down and fell naturally into soft waves past her shoulders– just the way I fucking liked it. She never wore makeup, something I loved and told her regularly, but today she was wearing a bit of lip-gloss. It was a fucking good day.

LEAH POV

I couldn't sleep – of course I couldn't, I always had a hard time sleeping – but that night I felt as if there were pins holding my eyelids back. There were no lights on in my room, but it was dimly illuminated by the light of the moon coming through the thin layer of clouds that haunted the night sky. It was only recently that I had finally learned to sleep with the lights off – nighttime had never been a good time for me. It had been since _that night _that I was able to sleep without the light on, probably because I didn't have a choice in the matter – he just turned it off without restraint. As scared as I felt in that moment, it was oddly comforting and I remember falling asleep instantly. _Why are you thinking about this Leah? _I knew if I kept thinking about him, I was never going to get to sleep. Eventually I fell into a restless slumber until Seth climbing through his window interrupted me…

_One. Two. Three. SMASH. _I chuckled. That kid would never get over his awkwardness and lack of coordination. Every night he would come in and run into his dresser – which, mind you, has never moved. Not long after he came in, a ray of sunlight shot through my window, like it did every morning – with the exception of _that one morning; _the morning that resulted in me being taken off the patrol with him. Great-big-douche-bag-that-broke-my-heart, more commonly referred to as Sam, was snooping through my thoughts, like he did regularly – I always knew when he was listening - and caught me thinking about the way _he _looked that morning. I had been good up until that point and had avoided all thoughts about it so no one would be dragged into the middle of something I actually wanted to keep to myself. Sam, nevertheless, went into a downward spiral – sorry, downward drill into lowest level of hell – and over the next few weeks, I realized I was taken off the patrol with _him_. Once I realized what Sam had done, I like the bitch that I am, thought about _him _whenever I knew he was listening; luckily everyone else was still trying to avoid all of my thoughts – I didn't blame them. There had been a point – well, I'm being modest, more like several years – where all I did was wallow in self-pity, but I had ceased feeling sorry of myself and realized what a douche-bag Sam really was. I was fine with everyone still thinking of me as a shallow, self-centered bitch if it meant they stayed out of my head. Sam, continuing with his major emo streak, eventually took me off patrol all together. I still considered it a win for Team LC. (We could definitely do a rendition of The Hills - only revolving around an impoverish reservation that's a lot more fucked up)

The early morning was seemingly uneventful. I showered and got ready – a ritual that had taken a mere half an hour before Holly got here. I was now instructed on the several different stages of _primping_ – a dumb fucking activity that involved moisturizing, blow drying, sometimes straightening, and using the minimal amount of cosmetics that I was given from Holly at Christmastime. I figured it wouldn't kill me and it would make mornings much less boring if I had something to consume my time – pissing Seth off by taking longer in the one bathroom that my entire household shared was also a plus. I grabbed my favourite jeans that I had had since the ninth grade and slid them on – Holly had pointed out that I looked good in them by slapping my ass – hard – a few days ago in the middle of lunch. It was nice having a girl friend for once – I loved the shit out of her.

Then I slid on a top over my bra that I would have regularly worn with a shirt underneath. The last time Holly had been over, she had tried on the same shirt with nothing underneath saying that she had to borrow it eventually – I guess it gave me a little confidence. I skipped breakfast – as per usual – and read for a bit until Seth was ready to go. On the drive to school I made a very good attempt not to get sick as Seth – who had been in the drivers' seat of a car maybe twice in his life – decided that he wanted to practice driving by taking us to school. My mother almost had a brain hemorrhage every time he slammed on his breaks and slid a meter on the wet pavement, leaving no time for himself. I didn't die, surprisingly, until I arrived in the parking lot only to realize that _he _hadn't got there yet. I knew he had been patrolling that night and I almost asked Seth if he had looked insanely tired but I restrained myself. If he came, he came, and I knew he wasn't one to miss class so I was really hoping he was feeling like his goody-two-shoes self that day.

I waited in the foyer for what seemed like forever – a safe place to wait. I knew he crossed the foyer every morning to head to the auto shop and I also knew that if anyone saw me they would assume I was waiting for Holly – I reassured myself that I was in a safe spot. I kept my eye on the doors down the opposite hallway, waiting like a complete moron. My breath hitched when I saw him – my breath fucking hitched, it was confirmed, I was an idiot. It was as if everyone disappeared and I only saw him – but that could have been simply because he was easily a foot taller than everyone else. I felt like a fool until he caught my eye…

And smiled…

And before I knew it, Embry fucking Call, looking fucking flawless, was standing right in front of me… still fucking smiling.

EMBRY POV

Like I said, it was a good day. Since the formal Leah and I had been spending a lot of time together but never in front of anyone. I think it was understood between the two of us that we were going to keep this quiet, even though we hadn't really talked about it. To tell the honest truth we hadn't really talked about much regarding our relationship. After the night of the formal (I had restricted myself from thinking about that night – my body didn't react nicely to thoughts of it) we had found every excuse in the book to see each other. Whether I was going over there to fix her Mom's truck or she was coming to my house to get away from Seth or to do homework, it didn't matter, we always seemed to be together. We, however, had not spoken of what had happened between us but it was understood that we liked spending every possible moment together, _alone_.

No matter how much I pondered this I could never figure out what exactly we were to each other. God knew I loved her being there. She had a great sense of humor and constantly poked fun at me, but I didn't mind. She also liked watching movies so it was something we did constantly. We, however, never really finished watching anything. I think the longest we had gone without getting _distracted _was half an hour – and that was only because Fast & Furious was our favourite. I also fucking loved kissing her – something we also did often. It was impossible to go even five minutes being around her without wanting to. When I saw her in the foyer that morning, all I had wanted to do was kiss her senseless and everyday it was getting harder and harder to restrain myself from attacking her in the middle of the hallway, especially when I had to witness Jacob and Holly all fucking cute and consumed in each other ever fucking day.

At lunch we sat beside each other, close enough that I could smell her delectable scent – lavender and chocolate. Jacob and Holly were the first to join us at the table and immediately noticed Holly's attitude was off – she was usually all smiles. I gave Jacob a questioning look and he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Holly's strife was obviously bothering him so I did the best I could to cheer them both up. Leah was trying to chat Holly up about some girly shit and even that wasn't. I guess by the end of lunch we both realized that Holly's good mood was not making an appearance that day. I waited anxiously for last period to start because it was my only other class with Leah, and even though it was calculus and super fucking boring, and even though she sat at the other side of the room – our teacher had some weird rule that all girls had to sit on one side and the boys another. _Like HELLO it's not like it's the twenty-first century or something_ – I still got the chance to watch her. I had consciously regarded her habits and movements over the past few weeks and as fucking creepy as it sounds, watching her had this calming effect on me. When she stumbled in two minutes late, I chuckled, predicting that she would be. She flashed me a flustered smile as she sat down in her seat, as if she knew I was laughing at her. I watched her all through class; it was review so it wasn't like I was missing anything important. I loved the way she would crinkle her forehead when she would write something wrong and have to erase it. I also loved the way she would chew on her bottom lip occasionally. I even loved the way that when she was asked a question her cheeks would flush a bright red even under her shimmering copper skin. It would happen every time and it wouldn't matter if she knew the answer or not – most of the time she did. Leah was much like me, math and science were much more appealing than anything else and we did the best in those classes. I was excited when I found out we shared three classes next semester; only two remained in the semester we were in.

About half way through the class, in the midst of our teacher droning on about quadratic equations with integral coefficients, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Being careful not to let our teacher see that I brought technology into his classroom, I slid my phone from my pocket and was shocked and happy to see a text from Leah in the inbox. It read 'want 2 be pwnd at GT after school?' I knew she was referring to the new Gran Turismo game that I just bought for the PS3. She had won once against me and she used that victory to her advantage, claiming that she was the greatest thing ever to happen to video games and that the game should only be so honored that someone of her caliber were playing it. I argued with her about it once – never again – I received the most horrifying Medusa-glare I have ever received. If I were Hercules, my flesh would have been melting off my bones. I hastily replied with a 'u fuckin wish, come as soon as u can' knowing that I wouldn't be able to wait long. I always offered to drive her home but she didn't want Seth to suspect anything and I didn't want Quil to get it into his head that I was 'tapping' Leah Clearwater – because I faced the facts, that's something Quil would never let go. He was such a pig sometimes.

After class, Leah walked out in front of me, her hand grazing mine as she walked in the opposite direction towards her locker. 1489, that was her locker number. I occasionally slipped notes in it because I knew she liked when I did. When I got outside it was fucking pissing down rain and I jogged to the jeep – I _despised _the rain, even though one would think you would get used to it living in the wettest place in the continental USA your entire life. Not me, however; I loathed every minute of it with the exception of when I was playing a rugby game. I dropped Quil off at the garage in town as he was working that night and began back towards my house when I realized that Leah would be soaked by the time she got to my house in this rain. Even though the thought of that white shirt being fucking soaked all the way through was tempting, I was not going to let her walk. So I drove towards her house, being careful to remain as hidden as I could around the corner. I texted her saying I was outside and within two minutes she was sprinting towards the jeep with the hood of her jacket pulled up over her head. I drove away quickly to avoid being seen.

When we got back to my house, the murky rainwater had collected on the path to the front door and Leah grimaced at the sight of it. Realizing that the water would come up to approximately her ankles, I flew out of the jeep to the passenger door, opened it, and scooped her effortlessly into my arms, pulling up her hood once I got her balanced in one arm. I carried her into the house quickly and put her down once we had both kicked our wet shoes off in the mudroom. She gave me an unimpressed look and walked casually into the kitchen, dropping her bag on the floor under the phone – the same place she always left it.

"Where's Jade?" Leah asked, looking through my Mom's new selection of magazines that were sprawled over the counter.

"Oh!" I had completely forgotten it was Friday, "She went up to visit her sister on the Makah reservation for the weekend." My Auntie Shea constantly requested my Mom to come visit. Since she was unable to have kids of her own she enjoyed the company of the twins and I enjoyed the occasional weekend of peace and quiet. Even though I loved those kids to death, it was nice to have a break from them. Since my stepfather left my Mom six months after the twins were born, I stepped up and helped as much as I could – they were a handful that was for sure.

"So she won't be home tonight?" Leah asked casually. A hint of excitement trailed in her voice.

"Nope." I replied. I felt myself growing a little more excited as well. _Fuck_. Leah turned around to face me, leaning up against the wall after taking a few skittles from the clay candy dish on the counter. She smiled as she popped one into her mouth and I tried my best not to attack her right there. I fucking wanted her… bad.

LEAH POV

As I leaned up against the wall of his kitchen he looked as if he were undressing me with his eyes. It was the same look I faced _that night_ after prom. I had to refer to it as _that night_ because I couldn't think about what happened without wanting to jump him and truth is, I would have done it right there in the middle of his kitchen; I really didn't fucking care. I, however, restrained myself. I was trying the whole hard-to-get angle that Holly had suggested – she had been the only person I could confide in, being absolutely positive she wouldn't tell Jacob, that was something she'd let him figure out for himself. I cringed at Jacob's reaction to whatever this was between Embry and I.

Breaking the tension I tossed a skittle at him and he smiled. "I think I have to beat you at Gran Turismo now." I said. There was, however, something screaming inside me _screw the game and take his clothes off! _I was not going to give that easily, I decided, and followed him to his bedroom where _everything that night went down, _I thought, _no, where is video games are set up_. After some debate I decided to hop on the bed. Once I was positioned comfortably on my stomach he handed me the PS3 controller and sat on the floor with his back up against the bottom of the bed, our faces only a foot apart. The game booted after a minute and we began our usual game. It was strangely quiet as we were both intently focused on beating the other. When my car, however, crossed the finish line exactly 0.33 seconds before Embry's did he sighed irritably and leaned his head back in defeat. "I guess can I offer you a rematch, but don't expect to win or anything." I joked. He looked at me and tried not to smile.

He was fucking gorgeous; every single one of his features stood out. Naturally he had had hundreds of girls throwing themselves at him since we started high school – okay, I was being modest, ever since we started kindergarten there were girls always offering to split their cookies with him. He, however, always sat beside me because my Mom always packed three extra cookies, one for him, Jacob and Quil. I never thought in a million years that he would be interested in me. Fuck, I wasn't even sure if he was interested. Everyone had tried to stay away from me after the whole Sam thing; even guys who didn't know the full story avoided me. I wasn't sure if they were scared of Sam or just not interested in someone else's leftovers. _That night_, however, when Embry took me back to his house – thank god for his aunt living all the way on the Makah reserve – I don't think either of us expected it to happen. Earlier that night, during the formal, we were all dancing in a group but when a slow song came on – Lips of an Angel to be exact – Embry asked me to dance. At first I thought we were going to dance as friends but when he began moving me around the dance floor, it felt different. _Very_ different. Suddenly he was no longer that little boy that would sit beside me patiently at snack time waiting for his homemade peanut butter cookie – they were still his favourite to this day – and he became more than just the friend that had always been on my side during the drama with Sam. He was _so_ much more and a part of me knew he felt the same.

"You're on." He smiled a toothy grin and looked at his controller. "I am raising the stakes of this round, I am playing for keeps."

My jaw dropped; I'm not sure if it was at what he was implying, or if it was that he quoted my favourite song of all time. I nodded my head in agreement, still stunned and feeling as gooey as a half-melted chocolate bar. I think it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me and he knew it. Proud at his quick wit he smiled quirkily and began the second game. Neither car made it over the start line. Needless to say, _we got a little distracted. _

EMBRY POV

First game, she beat me. _Of course she did, you let her win idiot, now she can boast all she wants and you can say your brilliant line and whisk her off her feet. _Yeah, brain, because it would be that easy. When we first came into my bedroom I could feel her hesitating before taking a spot on the bed. I took a deep breath and tried not to think of the last time she was on that bed. I braced myself when I glanced her way and she looked just as good if not better than that night. Her hair fell naturally over her shoulders as she picked some dirt out of her fingernail. Her shirt was riding up her back and it revealed a little bit of copper-toned skin right above the waist of her jeans. The jeans that made her ass look _so fucking amazing_. I prayed every morning that she would come to school in those jeans – those days were good days. When I took a seat on the floor, parallel to where she was on the bed, I could feel her warm breath on my neck and it was giving me goose bumps. During the entire game I would glance over out of the corner of my eye only to see Leah fully focused on the race. I would also get to see her breasts almost fucking pouring out of the low-cut shirt she was wearing. She bit her lip in concentration and I could feel myself getting hard just looking at her. I shifted a little, trying to make it all little more comfortable for myself.

When we finished the game she offered me a rematch and I pulled out the greatest line I have ever thought of. "You're on." I said, smiling like a fucking moron, and quoted her favourite song. "I am raising the stakes of this round, I am playing for keeps."

The look on her face was better than the reaction I had hoped for. _Well, except for if she had jumped on top of me_. I knew her insides were melting and I was shocked they weren't pouring from her mouth. A few weeks previous we had been driving somewhere and she had made a CD with This Is For Keeps by The Spill Canvas on it and she proceeded to sing it from start to finish, telling me that it was her most favourite song. I banked that tidbit, knowing there was a way I could use it. That night I ended up turning on my incredibly slow computer and waited patiently for Google to pop up on my ancient modem and memorized the lyrics to that fucking song. I knew that one day I was going to quote it and hopefully she caught it, and in this case, she did.

Teasing myself that much more, I started the game without saying another word. The little stoplight in the corner of the screen turned to red and all I wanted to do was touch her. It turned to yellow and I felt my insides turn. It turned to green; I dropped my controller and flung myself on top of her, flipping her on her back to face me and mashed my lips to her in fervor. I fucking wanted her and it was pretty obvious that when she tangled her hands into my hair that she wanted it just as bad.

We stayed like that for a moment, letting our tongues move in sync with one another. This was not out of the ordinary, no matter what we ended up doing when we hung out, it always ended up with us making out for hours. It had never got any farther, though, with the exception of the night of formal. Up until formal, I had never even kissed Leah, just the occasional hug here and there when she was having a bad day. When I danced with her for the first time, however, I suddenly got this urge to kiss her and I don't have a fucking clue why. I had always thought she was fucking gorgeous. For as long as I could remember though she was off limits, she was Sam's and that was that, but when that all got fucked up I couldn't help but feel a pang of excitement, even though she was fucking devastated. Even though I realized that he couldn't have helped it, I still thought Sam was a huge dick after the way he treated her.

After formal, and after dancing to every slow song together, I told her I would give her a ride home because I thought – sorry, I knew – that Carter Burwell was a huge sketch bag and a major fucking creep. I also felt a little better when Jake showed up and swept Holly off her feet, I could not have let her get in the car with Carter either. Nevertheless, Leah and I rode down the darkened roads of La Push together in a comfortable silence. As I signaled to turn towards where her house was, her hand stopped me as she placed it on mine. She didn't have to say a word and I continued down the road without turning. We reached my house and I told her to wait until I came around her side. Realizing that she was wearing a white dress, I carried her over the massive puddle of water that was permanently positioned in front of my door. I was thankful that my Mom was not home that weekend either because as soon as I put Leah down in the front hall, she threw her arms around me and pulled my face down to hers and kissed me; and it was the best fucking kiss I have ever had.

It wasn't long until I had picked her back up again and carried her, straddling me, towards my room, shedding clothes and shoes along the way. Before I think either of us realized it, we were on my bed, naked, and… _yeah_, well… it happened_, and it was better than anything I had ever fucking experienced_. After that night it was almost impossible to be apart. On Christmas I did not want her to leave Holly's with her family and I was about ready to tell everyone that were together just to get her to stay, but I didn't; partially because I wasn't sure if we were even _together_. Even though when we hung out it would just be understood that we weren't going to last long doing whatever we were doing, we never went as far as we did on the night of the formal, not even close, and we were fine with that, but tonight was different.

As I continued to kiss her I slid my hand up her shirt, bringing it up with me and pausing at the edge of her bra. I hesitated there for a moment, waiting for a sign from Leah to go further. When she moaned softly with my bottom lip between her teeth that was more than enough indication from me. I slid my hand under the bra and squeezed softly, driving myself mad. Before I could think rationally, I had pulled her shirt over her head and her bra was on the floor. Her breath hitched as a dug my face into her neck and kissed down her collarbone. I felt her nails dig into the small of my back underneath my shirt and I groaned in a painful pleasure. I moved my lips down to her breasts and moved back and forth between them, nibbling in all the right spots. Before I could move down further, Leah pulled the shirt I was wearing over my head and threw it somewhere behind her. The feeling of her warm hands entangled in my hair as I moved down her body was driving me fucking mad. _Take it slow Em, make her want it_ – fuck that, she already wanted it. I knew Leah, and I knew how she liked it.

So I moved down to her jeans, unbuttoned them and slid them off as fast as I could, leaving her only wearing her booty shorts. I sat up and savored the moment; the way her one arm was slung above her head made her breasts stand out and the way her legs looked so fucking toned a sexy as they lay parted and allowed me to fit perfectly between them sent me over the edge. I had never wanted something so fucking badly in my entire life.

Needless to say, those booty shorts did not last long, and neither did my pants, or boxers for that matter. I slid my fingers down to her steaming center, only to realize that it was already soaked. With only one touch she groaned frustrated into my ear. I knew what she wanted but I was going to make her beg for it, even if it fucking killed me to wait any longer. So I asked, "What do you want Leah?"

"You know what I want." She whispered back, taking my erection in her hand forcefully, causing me to shiver profusely. She had to stop fucking doing that or else I wasn't going to make it inside her.

"Say it." I teased, rubbing her clit methodically. I knew she wanted me to go faster once she pushed herself into my hand while latching onto my torso. Her nails dug further into my back, sending a discrete hiss from my lips as I anticipated her answer.

"Embry," The way she fucking said my name was almost enough to make me orgasm, all seductive and almost pleading for me. "Fuck me." She finally whispered in my ear, adding a small moan after she said it.

"Say it again."

This time she shouted, "Fucking Christ Embry! Just fuck me!"

She didn't have to tell me again. I drove myself into her deep and I felt her teeth sink into my shoulder. I didn't fucking care, I fucking loved it. I never imagined the whole pain/pleasure concept to actually be exhilarating but it was. With every thrust I went deeper and harder and Leah's moans turned into quiet screams. Just as I was about to finish, she pushed me off, climbed on top, and slid herself onto my erection, allowing me to finish inside her. I groaned loudly as the orgasm shook my body profusely, making her chuckle, accomplished. Knowing that she didn't finish, I caught her off guard by flipping her back onto her back and slammed myself into her again. Within a few moments she was the one shaking and screaming into my shoulder. _Thank god for empty houses and living in the middle of nowhere_, I thought to myself as she cried out loud in pleasure.

LEAH POV

I had never felt so fucking good in my entire life. I hadn't minded that Embry finished before me, I actually felt kind of accomplished, but when he flipped me back so he was on top of me I didn't expect him to go right at it again. Needless to say it was the best orgasm I had ever had. I laid there for a moment, trying to catch my breath as Embry rolled to his side, still facing me. He was fucking gorgeous with his tousled hair (I could thank myself for that) and his chiseled body; I easily understood why he caught the eye of every girl while we were swimming in gym class. I reached out and traced my fingers down his torso, touching every crease and every mole along the way. Then I glanced to my favourite part of him – his eyes. They were as blue as the sky whenever the sun decided to grace us with its presence and when he looked at me the way he was right then, I felt beautiful – probably the first time I had ever believed that that's what I was. Whenever he looked at me, it was as if there was nothing else around us.

I ceased tickling his torso and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close so that he was half on top of me. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my hair, which was probably a fucking disaster. I could hear him inhaling my scent and it made me smile because I was doing the same. He always smelt good – it was as if his soap just stuck to his skin and it wasn't as if it was some fancy body wash; just simple Ivory soap. I fucking loved it.

We sat in our embrace for a few minutes, taking in as much as we could of each other, until I broke my grasp and placed my lips gently on his. I could feel Embry's lips intensifying the kiss slowly. We kissed for what seemed like fucking hours until Embry paused for a second to look at the clock. It was only eleven, but I knew he was exhausted after patrolling the night before. I stroked his face softly and whispered 'goodnight,' to let him know that I was completely okay with going to bed. I arranged myself comfortably within his grasp and he pulled me as close as he could. In his arms was warmth, security, pleasure and more – basically everything I had longed for the past several years. Everything was perfect until he reached for the light…

EMBRY POV

With Leah content and comfortable within my grasp, I turned over, careful not to ruin our position, and flipped off the light, causing Leah to gasp. I am not sure if she realized that she jumped profusely and buried her face hard in my shoulder, but she did.

"Are you okay?" I asked, a little panicked. The same thing happened on the night of formal.

"Yeah." She breathed heavily, her voice muffled against my skin.

"Leah… you did this last time." I pried a little more. "Tell me what's wrong."

She sighed deeply and pulled the covers to her chin, keeping her head rested comfortably on my shoulder. "I just never really slept in the dark until that night. I don't like being in the dark by myself." She blushed a little and I don't think she realized how fucking cute it was.

"Well, I can turn on the light. I can sleep through anything." I suggested. I didn't want her to be fucking petrified the entire night. I was silently kicking myself for not figuring this out last time.

"Oh no, it's fine when I'm with you." Leah explained, still blushed bright red. "I guess I feel safe here."

I felt really fucking good when she said that - to have a girl basically call you their security blanket was one of the greatest things to hear. "I bet I'm bigger than any monster out there." I joked and kissed the top of her head, running my free hand through her thick, black waves. I felt her cuddle closer and smile against my chest.

"I wouldn't doubt that." She whispered and within a few moments she was sound asleep against my chest, and I fucking loved it.

_ _ _

I was in the middle of a really good – wait, fucking amazing – sleep when I heard a disturbing _thump_ over by my window. I felt Leah jolt awake in my arms and I flipped on the light as fast as I could, ready to fucking murder something. When I realized that it was only Jake I calmed down a notch but I was still ready to beat his ass for scaring the shit out of Leah. _Oh shit, Leah is here. Naked. In my bed. And Jake is standing there with an expression of horror on his face. We are never going to live this down._

"What the hell man?!" I shouted; Leah was fully submerged in my comforter. I bet her face was beat fucking red.

"Sorry, but we need you, as in right now." Jacob averted his eyes to face Holly, who was leaning against the windowpane trying to stifle her giggle. "We need to go to Vancouver."

"What the fuck are you talking about Jacob?" Leah asked, grabbing a handful of my clothing off the floor and putting them on. "You can turn around."

"No, just the fact that you are in this bedroom disturbs me enough." Jacob made a slight gagging noise. "Holly saw the vampires in a dream. We'll explain on the way." That was enough for me to hear. I flew out of bed and got dressed as fast as I could, not pausing to examine the scratches, hickies, and bite marks that probably covered my body. I grabbed my keys and hopped out the window without another moment of hesitation and Leah quickly followed. _Shit._

I unlocked the jeep, allowing Jake and Holly to jump in, and turned to face Leah, who was just about to climb into the jeep as well. "We have to get Quil." I informed Jake, still looking at Leah. I pulled her close to me and in that moment I realized that I had to leave her. "You need to stay here. Damage control. I can't be worrying about you."

She looked at me with an expression mixed with an intense fear and horror. "But Em- " She began to beg but I stopped her.

"Leah, really." I kissed her forehead lovingly. I tried to explain this the best I could, "Something could happen to both of us if I am constantly watching where you are. Please." I noticed a single tear slide down her cheek, Leah, for as long as I had known her, was never a crier, but she was fucking crying and I was fucking dying inside. "We'll be back soon, I promise." I choked out, trying to stay strong for her sake, but truth was – I wanted to fucking cry just as bad. I kissed her once more and she took my bottom lip between her teeth as I pulled away. She did not want me to go, and the last thing I wanted to do was leave her.

She backed away from the jeep, wearing a pair of my sweatpants and a white undershirt she must have gotten off my floor, allowing me to climb into the driver's seat of the jeep. As I backed out of the driveway I never took my eyes from her face. I have never seen someone look so fucking lost in my entire life and I fucking loathed it.


End file.
